


Jesus loves me more than he loves you

by sovazuzu



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Everyone Is Gay, Group chat, I Don't Even Know, M/M, get ready for memes, i'm gonna burn in hell for this, okay not everyone is gay, sin - Freeform, they don't know it tho, this is my first fic, this is so bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sovazuzu/pseuds/sovazuzu
Summary: A new school, new relationships, old friends and dank memes.





	1. Emos! At The School

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is literal trash don't even read it.  
> Also, it's my first fic.
> 
> I'm going to hell for this.  
> This is what I think about in school. Help.

It was the first day of school. Gerard was excited and scared at the same time to go to his new school. 

He got up early to have a shower before he had to go. He picked out his clothes, black ripped skinny jeans and a Green Day T-shirt, hoping somebody knew them. 

Mrs. Way called from downstairs that breakfast is ready. Gerard went to the kitchen. Mikey was nowhere to be found. “Gee, could you please go wake up Mikey?” he did as she said. Without knocking he opened the door to see Mikey still asleep. “Wake up you twinkie!” Gee said. Mikey made a noise of disgust and sleepiness. Gerard threw a pillow at him, Mikey finally got up. “Fuck you,” said Mikey throwing a pillow at Gerard. “There’s breakfast and we’re leaving in 30 minutes. Better get ready or do you want to walk your ass to school?” said Gee with a mischevious smile and went back to the kitchen. 

Gerard went straight to the coffee maker. Without coffee, he’s like one of those zombies he’s always drawing. “Honey, you should eat something too.” Says Mrs. Way. He grabs a plate of the pancakes she made and sits down at the table. 

Mikey comes into the kitchen. His hair is messy but at least he’s changed into normal clothes. “Hi mom.” he says in an “I woke up five minutes ago” voice. “Hey, honey! Are you excited for today?” Mrs. Way says. Mikey gives her an annoyed look. 

After they’re done eating they say their goodbyes and go to school. The government is fucked up really, allowing 15-year-olds to drive. They get in the car and go. Mikey puts in a mix CD that Gerard kept in his car. It was basically just 00’s pop-punk and David Bowie. 

He drops Mikey off at his school and drives to his. He’s glad that all of his friends went to the same school. After he gets out of the car a boy jumps at him. “Hey you emo shit!” he recognizes the voice as Brendon. Brendon has ADHD which explains why he’s so excited. They’re soon joined by Ryan and Pete. He figured Patrick is already in class because he’s always early for everything. 

“What do you have now?” asked Ryan.  
“Art,” Gerard said he’s always liked art.  
“Math,” said Pete with a sad expression.  
“Biology,” said Brendon smiling at Ryan.  
“Really? Me too!” Ryan exclaimed smiling back at Brendon. Something seemed pretty odd.

The bell rings and they all rush to their classes. Gerard recognizes a few people but he’s never talked to any of them. A boy with black hair, hazel eyes, and a lip ring caught his eye. He didn’t know if what caught his eye was his beauty or the below average height. 

After the class, he sees Tyler and Josh in the hallway. He runs to them and greets them. They haven’t seen each other since before summer break. They quickly catch up and go their separate ways. 

Gerard’s next class is English. When he comes into the classroom somebody’s calling him. “Hey, Gerard! What’s up?” shouts the voice. He sees somebody waving at him, it’s Pete. Patrick and Ray are there too. The lesson was boring but Patrick seemed to enjoy it.

There were none of his friends in his next 2 lessons. The bell rang, he has lunch now. Along the way to the cafeteria Brendon, Josh, Tyler, Patrick, Pete, and Ray joined him. They sat down at an unoccupied table. The school lunch was actually pretty good. They talked about what they did in the summer, talked shit about the teachers and Pete told them about how much he loves eyeliner.

“I have to go,” Brendon said looking at his phone. We all gave him a confused cool and Tyler said “We still have 30 minutes where do you have to go?”, but before he could say it all Brendon has already rushed out of the cafeteria.

“What was that about?” said Ray.  
“It’s Brendon… we shouldn’t be surprised.” Gerard said shaking his head.  
“Bet he’s getting a bj from some girl,” Pete said smirking.  
“Yeah, he would never miss a chance to get head,” said Gerard.

Gerard had next period with Brendon. He sat in the classroom waiting for him. When Brendon came into the classroom Gerard looked at him with a smirk. “Was the bj good?” he asked and Brendon gave him a confused look. “Dude, have you seen your hair? It practically screams sex.” “Okay, yeah, it was good.” Brendon said, “Who who was it?” asked Gerard but the bell rang, “It doesn’t matter.” Brendon whispered.

Two periods later it was finally time to go home. The guys said their goodbyes and went their separate ways, well Josh and Tyler went together because they’re basically conjoined twins.  
Gerard drove to pick up Mikey. He asked him how his day was. Mikey’s answer was “Shit.”, Gerard wasn’t surprised. 

They arrived at home. Both of them went straight to their rooms. Gee went through his social media and drew a few new zombies. “Dinner’s ready!” Mrs. Way called out. When he came into the kitchen Mikey and Mr. Way were already sitting at the table. At dinner they talked about their days, boring in Gerard’s opinion and Mikey thought so too. After dinner, he went back into his room and drew for a few more hours. At 12AM he decided to go to bed. He tried to fall asleep but the image of the boy in Art class today kept him awake. Finally, after hours of thinking, Gerard fell asleep just to be woken up by his phone buzzing.

_peteachu_ added you to the chat “ _Shrek is my daddy_ ”


	2. "weed"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somebody actually read this trash... oh well here's more
> 
>  
> 
> geesus - Gerard  
> ray gun - Ray  
> peteachu - Pete  
> tree stump - Patrick  
> 5head - Brendon  
> ryro - Ryan  
> TyJo - Tyler  
> Jish - Josh  
> milky way - mikey

peteachu: welcome to hell, you sinners

tree stump: who are you calling a sinner you potatoe

geesus: wtf pete

TyJo: what am I doing here?

Jish: (hey Ty)

TyJo: (hi Jish)

ray gun: what is this

milky way: why am I here and who are you

peteachu: hey mikey

milky way: okay I know 2 people, but still, why did you add me?

peteachu: to make gerard angry

geesus: thanks pete, you really made my day :))))))

TyJo: hey where are brendon and ryan

geesus: asleep maybe????

tree stump: but they never sleep???

Jish: I saw him sneak out like 30 minutes ago

TyJo: yeah I saw him going to brendon’s house

ray gun: ryan probably ran ou of weed, and you know, brendon always has weed

peteachu: weed sounds good

tree stump: THIS IS SIN

tree stump: WHERE IS JESUS WHEN YOU NEED HIM

geesus: dude I’m right here

geesus: and pete’s right, weed sounds good

ryro: what’s going on?

5head: yeah wtf

peteachu: welcome to hell sinners!

ryro: kys pete

peteachu: :( 

TyJo: ryan why did you go to brendon’s house?

ryro: weed

ray gun: told y’all

5head: please do not ever use y’all again

geesus: same

peteachu: same

Jish: same

milky way: same

TyJo: same

ryro: same

5head: same

tree stump: I don’t know about you guys but y’all is a cool word

ray gun: thank you patrick

5head: it’s cool as fedoras

tree stump: but fedoras are cool???

peteachu: you pure and innocent soul

geesus: bren I need weed 

5head: imma bring you some tomorrow

milky way: could you get me some too?

5head: aren’t you like 12 or something

milky way: I’m a year younger than everyone here thank you very much

TyJo: guys imma go to bed see ya at school

Jish: yeah I should go too bye guys

tree stump: same bye

ray gun: yeah I’m going too, later

5head: later losers

ryro: the only loser is you brendon, see ya guys

peteachu: don’t leave me guys pls

geesus: byeeeeeeeee

milky way: imma stay here with you

peteachu: gotta go fast

milky way: guys? :(


	3. S-I-N I S-I-N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time writing smut, I need to bathe myself in holy water now :))))))))))
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you like this ryden chapter
> 
>  
> 
> geesus - Gerard  
> IMNOT(SHORT)OKAY - Frank  
> ray gun - Ray  
> peteachu - Pete  
> tree stump - Patrick  
> 5head - Brendon  
> ryro - Ryan  
> TyJo - Tyler  
> Jish - Josh  
> milky way - mikey

Brendon woke up absolutely exhausted. It might have been because of the group chat or because of the quick fuck with Ryan. It was probably both, none the less he was completely wasted and felt dead. He looked at the time on his phone, he was late. After a minute of panic, putting on clothes and brushing his teeth, he was finally ready. He made sure not to forget his English homework and a joint and rushed out of the house into his car.

When he arrived at the school, he had a minute left before the bell rang. The first period was pretty boring. The teacher wasn't paying attention, so he fished into his back pocket and pulled out his phone.

5head: sup losers

Jish: the only loser is you

5head: ow I thought we were friends

TyJo: git ur own fren

geesus: he actually said it out loud

geesus: the teacher kicked him out

TyJo: it's not my fault 

Jish: it is??

TyJo: okay I might have overreacted

peteachu: am I late for the drama

ray gun: could you guys shut up

ray gun: I'm trying to learn spanish here 

peteachu: why are you actually learning it

ray gun: bc I want to go to mexico

5head: drugs?

ray gun: no wtf forehead man

5head: r00d

Jish: hey who's that guy gee's been staring at 

ray gun: you mean that emo midget

Jish: yeah that one

ray gun: idk but he was in my biology class yesterday

tree stump: I think his name is frank

ryro: what did I miss?

peteachu: tyler and breadbin are being rude and gee has a crush on an emo midget apparently 

geesus: I'm not gay??

peteachu: oh shush you basically radiate gay so don't tell us you aren't

geesus: you got me there 

5head: WAIT YOU ARE WHAT?

geesus: don't make me say it again

TyJo: yay I'm happy for you gee

tree stump: do I smell shipping material?

geesus: please don't write fanfiction about it

tree stump: oh you know I will

geesus: well imma go kill myself, bye

The bell rang. Brendon grabbed his bag and went to this next class. He had his next 3 classes with Tyler. When he steps into the classroom, Tyler is already there. "Hey brenny boy!" Tyler shouts and waves at Brendon. He sits down at the desk behind Tyler.

"Why did Ryan actually go to your house last night?" Tyler questioned.  
"Like I said, weed," Bren shook his head.  
"I don't believe you," Ty gave him a suspicious look. "You and Ryan got closer over the summer break," he said while trying to act like a detective. He was gonna get the answer.  
"Well, you and Josh are basically a married couple," Bren choked out.  
"We are not together, we're just best friends!" Ty said, looking at him angrily, "But this isn't about me and Josh, it's about you and Ryan,"  
"I said there's nothing going on, " Brendon was getting nervous.  
"And where did you have to go at lunch break? All 8 of us had lunch break, but Ryan was nowhere to be found and you had to leave. Gee said you had sex hair, so could you please tell me the truth?" Tyler finished.  
"Do we have the next period together?" Bren asked.  
"Yeah, but Gee too," Ty answered.  
"And the one after?" he asked again.  
"Yup, just the two of us," he said looking kinda confused.  
"Okay, let's skip," Brendon said unsure of what he was doing.  
"Okay," Tyler replied, he was victorious.

The bell rang again. They went to their next class. Gerard joined them in the hallway. Tyler screamed and couldn't stop telling Gerard how proud of him he is for coming out. The lesson was pretty boring. Brendon was really nervous. He texted Ryan.

5head: hey babe I have to tell you something

ryro: what happened?

5head: tyler found out

ryro: what did he find out

5head: he figured out that we're together

ryro: fuck how?

5head: you going to my house, my sex hair yesterday, us not being at lunch with them

ryro: shit

ryro: does anybody else know?

5head: no

5head: at least I hope they don't

5head: I have to go :( later babe

ryro: bye daddy ;)

5head: not now kitten ;)

"What are you smiling at?" Gerard whispered.  
"Nothing," Brendon whispered back.  
"Sure," whispered Tyler.  
"Shut up!" said Brendon.  
"Is there a problem Mr. Urie?" the teacher said.  
"No, everything's fine," said Bren and gave the teacher a fake smile. When the teacher turned around he flipped Gee and Ty off while saying "fuck you" without actually saying it out loud.

After the lesson ended Brendon and Tyler went to the library. They hid in the back.  
"So how did it happen?" Tyler asked.  
Brendon sighed and said "Well Ryan and I got super high and we started talking about how many people we kissed. He said that he never kissed a guy before, so I asked him if he wanted to try it. He nodded so I leaned in and we started making out and we basically started fucking like every day. One night he told me that he likes me and I said that I like him too, and now we're together." he ended, smiling. You could tell that he really loves Ryan.  
"Aww that's adorable," Tyler said "But sooner or later you have to tell the others. You can't keep it secret forever."  
"Shit," Brendon sighed "I'll talk about it with him."  
"Hey we still have time before the next period, wanna go outside?" Tyler asked.  
"Sure," Bren answered.

When they got outside Tyler got an idea. He whipped out his phone and texted Josh.

TyJo: hey Jish in which classroom are you

Jish: 17A

Jish: why?

TyJo: just wait

Jish: why? what are you doing? 

Tyler didn't text back. He took Brendon's hand and lead him to the window of classroom 17A.

TyJo: look out the window

Jish: wtf why are you outside?

Jish: and why are you with brendon

TyJo: you'll know soon...

Brendon lit the joint he brought and also took out his phone and texted Ryan.

5head: I see you

ryro: what how

5head: look outside

ryro: wtf smoking weed without me

5head: ask the teacher if you could go to the restroom and I'll meet you there in a minute ;)

ryro: okay daddy ;)

"Where are you going?" Tyler asked.  
"You can guess, " Brendon smirked at him.  
Ty made a disgusted face.

Brendon stepped into the restroom.  
"Ryan?" he said.  
"I'm here daddy," Ryan said back from a cabin.  
Brendon felt his cock twitch in his jeans. He opened the cabin, stepped in, dropped his bag and locked the door behind him.  
"Hey kitten," he said. Ryan giggled. Brendon grabbed his hips and kissed him. They made out for a couple moments before Brendon pulled away.  
"Now be a good boy and suck my dick," he said.  
"Yes daddy," Ryan obeyed and got onto his knees.He slid Brendon's jeans down to his thighs and looked him with innocent eyes.  
"Go on kitten," Brendon said smiling at him.  
Ryan slid his briefs down and Brendon's dick sprang out. He grabbed it at the base and kissed the head. Brendon moaned and grabbed Ryan's hair. Ryan took his length into his mouth and started bopping his head. He pressed his tongue on the head and it made Brendon shiver. 

"Good?" Ryan asked and continued.  
"Y-yes, fu-ahh," Brendon gasped out.

Ryan was so good at blowjobs, Brendon is a lucky guy. He sped up, deepthroating Brendon on every second bop.

"I'm ung c-close," he said. He came into Ryan's mouth. Ryan swallowed his load, stood up and kissed Brendon. "Bye daddy," he said and rushed back to class. Brendon pulled his briefs and jeans up, he grabbed his bag and stepped out. He looked into the mirror, his hair a mess and beads of sweat forming on his fivehead. After he made himself look a little more human, he stepped out the restroom. The bell rang.

The next two periods were pretty uneventful. In biology class, the teacher announced that they have to make a project about ecology, boring Brendon thought. "You'll be working in pairs," the teacher said and Brendon's eyes lit up. "I'll be assigning your partners" he continued. "What the fuck," Brendon mumbled. "Josh and Tyler, Ray and Bob, Brendon and Ryan," Brendon sighed in relief and the teacher continued "Gerard and Frank" Brendon and the others looked at Gerard. Gerard was completely shocked. "You have to two weeks," the teacher added.

5head: yo guys gee has to do a project with that emo midget

peteachu: what

tree stump: I need to write fanfiction about you two, are you a top or a bottom?

geesus: wtf I'm not telling you that

tree stump: I'm guessing bottom

geesus: STOP

TyJo: you're gonna be such a cute couple

Jish: I SHIP IT

ray gun: #FRERARD

geesus: wtf ray

ryro: guys I have his number

5head: add him

peteachu: DO IT

Jish: DO IT

tree stump: DO IT

ray gun: DO IT 

TyJo: DO IT

milky way: DO IT

geesus: wtf mikey

geesus: and RYAN NO

ryro: ryan yes

_ryro_ added _IMNOT(SHORT)OKAY_

IMNOT(SHORT)OKAY: what is this?

peteachu: welcome to hell

ray gun: *welcome to the black parade

ryro: hey frank

IMNOT(SHORT)OKAY: hey ryan

tree stump: question

IMNOT(SHORT)OKAY: yes?

tree stump: are you a top or a bottom

IMNOT(SHORT)OKAY: umm

TyJo: don't scare him fedora man

tree stump: hey fedoras are awesome

IMNOT(SHORT)OKAY: they're not??

tree stump: nobody cares about your opinion

geesus: I'm so sorry for them

IMNOT(SHORT)OKAY: I'm guessing you're gerard

geesus: yup

IMNOT(SHORT)OKAY: cool hair btw

geesus: thanks

TyJo: (this is so adorable)

tree stump: (agreed)

geesus: you guys do realize that we can see that

TyJo: shh

IMNOT(SHORT)OKAY: gerard do you wanna come over on Thursday to work on the project

geesus: yeah okay

The bell rang. There were none of his friends in Brendon's last class. 

When he got home he grabbed something to eat and went to his room. He worked on his homework for an hour and when he was done he checked his phone.

1 message from ryro

ryro: hey how are we gonna tell them

5head: idk 

5head: any ideas?

ryro: not really

ryro: we could just tell them on the chat

5head: we could

5head: or at lunch, you could come and be like hey babe and shit

ryro: you're such an attention whore

ryro: but it's a good idea

5head: the only whore here is you baby boy

ryro: you're right daddy ;)

5head: I have to go :(

5head: see you tomorrow kitten ;)

ryro: gn daddy ;)

Brendon turned his phone off, crawled into his bed and instantly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse any mistakes, I'm not a native speaker.
> 
>  
> 
> I actually made everyone's schedules and a plan of where they live.
> 
> I don't have soul anymore :)


	4. Patrick and Tyler are fangirls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend said to make the smut half sin bc it's peterick but i'd say it's more like 3/4 sin
> 
>  
> 
> geesus - Gerard  
> IMNOT(SHORT)OKAY - Frank  
> ray gun - Ray  
> peteachu - Pete  
> tree stump - Patrick  
> 5head - Brendon  
> ryro - Ryan  
> TyJo - Tyler  
> Jish - Josh  
> milky way - mikey

It was Wednesday. Pete woke up with a headache. He made a mental note to not play video games until 3AM. He got out of his bed and went to his Shrek poster and kissed it. "Love you, daddy," he said and went to pick out his clothes. After brushing his teeth and taking an Advil he headed out. Patrick always picks him up, he's a good driver. He and Patrick have been together for almost a year now. He really loves him and Patrick does too, even though Pete can be annoying sometimes.

"Sup Patty!" Pete said grinning at Patrick.  
"Don't call me that!" Patrick pouted.  
"It's cute," he exclaimed "like you,"  
"I hate you," said Patrick.  
"Love you too," Pete said and leaned in to kiss Patrick.

The first period was boring. The teacher couldn't shut up about Japan, such a weeb. He even admitted to watching anime. His next period was history with Patrick, Gerard, and that Frank guy. When he arrived at the classroom, Gerard and Patrick were already there.

"Hello ladies," he said.  
"Hey pepe," Gerard said back.  
"Y'all need Jesus, " Patrick shook his head.

Pete sat down behind Patrick. Frank entered the room.

"Hey Frank," Pete almost shouted.  
"Umm hi," Frank said hesitantly.  
"Come sit here," he ordered.  
"Hi Gerard," Frank smiled at Gerard "and Patrick, right?"  
"Yeah," Patrick said.

Frank sat down at the desk behind Gerard.

"Still up for tomorrow?" Frank asked Gerard.  
"Yeah!" Gerard answered.  
"Great!" 

Pete looked at Patrick, who stopped breathing and smiled like a psycho. Patrick had a shipping problem, like Tyler but even worse. Pete texted the group chat.

peteachu: guys send help

ray gun: what happened?

peteachu: frerard.

ryro: did he stop breathing again?

TyJo: FrErArD

Jish: ty calm down

5head: why is tyler wheezing

Jish: scroll up

5head: oh

5head: what did they even do?

peteachu: they just talked for like 3 seconds

tree stump: IT WAS ADORABLE

TyJo: send pictures

tree stump: (a picture of Gerard and Frank looking confused staring at Patrick)

TyJo: OH MY GOD I SHIP IT SO MUCH

geesus: wtf 

tree stump: when are you getting married?

geesus: STOP

tree stump: never!

IMNOT(SHORT)OKAY: can I leave?

TyJo: NO

IMNOT(SHORT)OKAY: :(

Four periods later it was finally lunch. He went to the cafeteria. Everyone was already sitting at the table, well except Brendon and Josh who had lunch last period. Even frank was sitting with them. After talking for the whole period, everyone found out that frank is actually a pretty awesome, he likes the same music and plays guitar AND likes memes. Pete was extra clingy today, he pulled Patrick onto his lap and hugged him for the whole break.

"So, you and Patrick, are you a couple?" Frank asked Pete.  
"Yeah, " Pete said smiling.  
"Cool, how long have you been together?"  
"Almost a year, " Patrick said and kissed Pete.  
"I just got out of a relationship a few weeks ago," Frank said "He was such an asshole, he always tried to control me," he continued.  
"I'm sorry to hear that," Pete said.  
"You don't have to be. I'm glad it's over," Frank said.

Pete looked over at Gerard who looked like he was going to scream. Pete was happy for him. 

He had next period with Ray, Gerard, and Patrick. Patrick couldn't stop talking about how cute Frank and Gerard would be together. Pete was sure that Gerard was super annoyed because he himself was pretty annoyed too.

"Can you shut up about it already?" Pete said.  
"Make me," Patrick said.

Pete leaned over the desk grabbed Patrick's face and kissed him hard. "Can you take it somewhere else?" Gerard said jokingly.

The rest of school was as usual pretty uneventful. Patrick drove pete back home.

"See ya tomorrow, babe." said Pete and kissed patrick.  
"Bye, love you!" Patrick replied.  
"Love you too!" Pete shouted while walking to the front door and waved.

After greeting all of his family members he went up to his room. He played video games and practiced on his bass guitar for a few hours. He took his phone out his back pocket and texted Patrick. 

peteachu: miss you :(

tree stump: me too :(

tree stump: my parents aren't at home

peteachu: imma make my homework and come over k?

tree stump: yay <3

peteachu: okay see you later <3

Pete slid his phone back into his pocket and started doing his homework. It took him about an hour. When he was done he put on a hoodie and checked the time, 9:03PM. It took him 2 minutes to get to Patrick's house. He rang the bell and within seconds the door opened. 

"Hey, " Pete said.  
"Hi, " Patrick said blushing "Movie?" he added.  
"Yeah!"  
"Pitch Perfect?" Patrick asked.  
"That's gay, "  
"Like you, " Patrick said and kissed Pete.

They went to Patrick's room. Patrick turned on his TV and opened Netflix, it took him a minute to type it in but he finally got it. Halfway through the movie, they started making out.

"You're pretty, " Pete said.  
Patrick blushed " You're pretty hot yourself, "  
"I love you!" Pete said.  
"I love you too, you idiot, " Patrick giggled into the kiss.

After a few minutes, things got steamier. Pete started kissing Patrick's neck. Patrick moaned. Pete looked at him and smiled. He took his shirt off and started kissing his chest. He took his own shirt off and focused on Patrick again. They went back to making out. Pete started palming Patrick's dick through his sweatpants. Patrick gasped at the touch. Pete sneaked his hands into his briefs and started to jerk him off. He took off his sweatpants with his underwear and started kissing down Patrick's chest over his belly right above his dick. He took his dick into his mouth and started moving his head up and down. Just this made Patrick tremble. 

"Where's the lube?" Pete asked. Patrick reached into his nightstand, pulled out a little bottle and handed it to Pete. He squirted a small amount onto his fingers rubbing them to warm it a bit up. He pressed a finger to his entrance, Patrick moaned loudly. Pete pushed his finger further in, leaving it there for a second so Patrick could adjust, and then he started to slowly pulling it in and out and slightly curling the finger. He added another finger repeating the process. He added a third finger doing the same again. 

"I'm l-lose agh enough, " Patrick struggled to say. Pete pulled his fingers out. He slicked up his dick and lined up with Patrick. He pushed in slowly trying not to hurt Patrick. 

"You okay?" he asked.  
"Yeah, fuck, I'm fine, " Patrick replied.

He pushed in further. He let Patrick adjust. Patrick looked at Pete and nodded as a sign for Pete to go on. He started to slowly push in and out of him picking up a pace. They started kissing again. Patrick became a mess under him. 

"I love you so much, " Pete said panting. He began to thrust harder. He felt himself getting close. 

"I-I'm ung clo-ahh close, " Patrick said. Pete thrusted in a few more times and Patrick came screaming his name, that threw him over the edge. He collapsed on top of Patrick. He rolled off and Patrick snuggled into his chest.

"Love you, " Patrick said.  
"Love you too, " said Pete and kissed him on the forehead.

They stayed like this for a few minutes.

"Babe, I have to go, " Pete said pouting.  
"Okay, " Patrick said looking sad.  
"See you tomorrow, love you!" he said when he finished putting his clothes on and kissed Patrick.

He had to be really quiet when he got home because everybody was already asleep. He collapsed on top his bed and took his phone out of his pocket and texted Patrick.

peteachu: gn <3

tree stump: gn <3

He put his phone on his nightstand and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally i wrote it as if peterick wasn't a thing but i'm too lazy to make up a story of them getting together so here you go


	5. FRERARD IS REAL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a super fluffy frerard chapter bc it's Frank's birthday!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, thank you for 100 hits!  
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
>  
> 
> geesus - Gerard  
> IMNOT(SHORT)OKAY - Frank  
> ray gun - Ray  
> peteachu - Pete  
> tree stump - Patrick  
> 5head - Brendon  
> ryro - Ryan  
> TyJo - Tyler  
> Jish - Josh  
> milky way - mikey

Today was the day gerard was going to Frank's house. Frank woke up excited and basically jumped out of bed. He had a crush on Gerard since he first saw him, his unkempt hair and button nose, in Frank's eyes simply beautiful. He quickly got ready and went to the kitchen. He grabbed a breakfast bar and headed out.

The first period was pretty good, he and Tyler made fun of Ryan's eyeliner. He was excited for the next 3 lessons because he had them with Gerard. Spanish was pretty boring, so far he only knows 2 things, "Me llamo Frank," and "Puta,"

After spanish, he has 2 periods of art with Gerard and in the second one, Tyler joins them. Frank was blown away by Gerard's drawing and Tyler was amazed too. 

Next period frank had lunch, sadly without gerard. When he was about to leave the classroom he noticed Gerard's sketchbook lying on the desk where Gerard sat. He picked it up and looked through it. At the start of the sketchbook, there were some drawings of zombies, a lot of them but halfway through he noticed there weren't zombies anymore but drawing of a boy with black hair and piercings. There were indeed drawings of Frank in Gerard's sketchbook. Frank was happy and slightly weirded out. He decided to give him his sketchbook when they're at his house. 

We went to the cafeteria. Weirdly Ryan and Brendon were missing, probably smoking weed somewhere. 

"Hey!" Frank said. Everyone greeted him.  
"Where are Ryan and Brendon?"  
"Weed," they said in unison.  
Tyler looked nervous like he knew something he shouldn't, but Frank didn't really care.  
"So, frank, do you like gerard?" Pete asked.  
"He's cool I guess," Frank said looking startled.  
"Looks like you do," he said raising an eyebrow "You're not the best actor, you know,"  
"Fuck is it that obvious?" frank said. The guys nodded.

His next period was English. It was really boring even though ryan and tyler were there. He took his phone out of his pocket and texted the group chat. 

IMNOT(SHORT)OKAY: hola you tacos

ray gun: wtf

tree stump: spam the chat before it's too late

TyJo: FAST FOOD GREASY TACO I LOVE

tree stump: oh no it's too late

TyJo: NACHO BELL GRANDE CHEESY GORDITA I LIKE YOUR NACHOS LIKE DIARRHEA MAN I REALLY LIKE TACO BELL

geesus: TYLER STOP!

TyJo: I KNOW I CAN'T WATCH YOU MAKE MY FOOD DROP IT ON THE FLOOR I THINK IT'S RUDE MAN I REALLY LIKE TACO BELL

IMNOT(SHORT)OKAY: I'm so sorry for triggering him

TyJo: HERE'S TO THE MEXICAN THAT MAKES ME MY FOOD ME GUSTA HOW IS IT THAT I JUST ATE NOW I HAVE TO POOP

5head: wtf tyler

TyJo: FAST FOOD GREASY TACO I LOVE FOOD LIKE THIS COULD ONLY COME FROM ABOVE

Jish: tyler stop

TyJo: okay jish

Jish: thank you

ryro: what just happened

ryro: I think my phone became a vibrator

peteachu: vibration station ;)

ryro: NO!

Frank locked his phone. And looked at tyler.

"What the fuck, tyler?" he whispered.  
"Fast food greasy taco I love," Tyler said out loud.  
"Tyler, could you please be quiet?" the teacher said.  
"Nacho bell grande cheesy gordita I like your nachos like diarrhea, man I really like taco bell," tyler continued, now singing.  
"Tyler get out!" 

Tyler got out of the classroom. Frank and Ryan were cracking up.

ryro: tyler just got kicked out of class

peteachu: what did he do

ryro: he started singing that taco bell song

TyJo: excuse you! it's called taco bell saga and it's the best song ever

Jish: agreed

IMNOT(SHORT)OKAY: don't feed the beast

Soon enough the school day was over. Frank waited for gerard by his car.

"Hey!" Gerard said suddenly standing in front of him. It made Frank jump.  
"Shit!" Frank cursed "Anyways, are you ready to go?"  
"Yup!" 

They got into Frank's car. The ride was short. Gerard noticed that Frank was driving through the street where he lives.

"Wait where do you exactly live?" Gerard asked.  
"Right there," Frank pointed to the house across from Brendon's house.  
"What the fuck, I live right at that left turn,"  
"Oh really, that's so cool,"  
"Totally!"

They drove up into the driveway and got out of the car. Gerard pointed at the house right across the street.

"That's Brendon's house,"  
"Cool, now I know where to get weed," Frank chuckled.

They got into the house and went up to Frank's room. Frank made sure to really clean his room. They work on the project for about two hours before they give up. Suddenly Frank remembers the sketchbook.

"Hey I have to give you something," Frank said while shuffling through his bag. He pulled out the sketchbook and handed it to Gerard.

"Oh, my god! Thank you! I thought I'd lost it," Gerard said hugging Frank.  
"No problem!"  
"Wait, did you look inside," Gerard said looking mortified.  
"Yeah, the drawings were really cool,"  
"Aren't you like weirded out or something?" Gerard said now looking rather confused.  
"No not really," said Frank smiling at Gerard "Wanna play some video games?" he added.  
"Bring it on!"

They played Mario Kart for a few hours.

"I win... again," Frank said.  
"Cheater!" Gerard said and lightly pushed Frank.  
"Another game?"  
"Oh you're on this time," Gerard said waiting for the game to start.  
"Wow, you're so slow. Look at you!" Frank teased.

Gerard was losing and he was gonna do anything for Frank not to win. He grabbed Frank's controler and held it above his head. Frank struggled to get it because he's literally a midget. He somehow managed to straddle Gerard's hips and pin his hands above his head. He looked down at Gerard who was looking at him with wide eyes.

"You're really beautiful, you know?" Frank said.  
"You're pretty hot yourself," Gerard smiled.

Frank leaned down and kissed Gerard. Gerard kissed back. He licked his bottom lip and a sign for him to open his mouth. Gerard opened his mouth and Frank slipped his tongue in exploring his mouth. After a few minutes of making out, well at this point they're just face battling, they break way.

"That was..." Frank says.  
"Yeah," Gerard says eyes wide and smiling.

Suddenly both their phones buzz. They look what's going on. Somebody wrote in the group chat.

5head: you guys won't believe what I just saw

TyJo: what

5head: FRERARD IS REAL 

tree stump: OMG 

tree stump: h us sr igtlryuusyh 

ray gun: is he okay?

ryro: somebody should check on him

TyJo: jish could you please go check on patrick

Jish: sure gimme a minute

5head: what is this screaming outside

peteachu: yeah wtf

Jish: it's patrick

ray gun: woah is he okay?

Jish: yeah he's just really happy

Jish: oh no he started crying

peteachu: I'm coming over

geesus: ...

TyJo: is frank a good kisser????

geesus: umm

IMNOT(SHORT)OKAY: I can say that gee is ;)

"Oh really? You're not too bad of a kisser yourself," Gerard said biting his lip.

geesus: oh jesus

5head: do you mean oh geesus

geesus: kys

"Oh fuck it's 10PM already? I have to go," Gerard said putting his books and sketchbook into his bag. "See you tomorrow! And thanks for giving me back my sketchbook," Gerard smiled at Frank and kissed him. 

"Bye!"  
"See ya!" Frank said.

Gerard waved goodbye and left. Frank was completely flabbergasted from the whole situation. He was completely exhausted, so he had a shower and went to bed. He fell asleep smiling, thinking of how he and Gerard were kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was your Halloween? What did you go as? I dressed as revenge era Frank.


	6. #RYANISABOTTOM2K16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating. I was having a "Dan level of procrastination" week. Also, I've been an emotional wreck bc TØP played in my country yesterday and I couldn't stop screaming and crying bc I was so happy. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter. It's absolute shit tho.

It was Friday. Tyler woke up and immediately texted Josh.

TyJo: Hello we haven't talked in quite some time

Jish: we talked not even 12 hours ago wyd

TyJo: that's a really long time you know

TyJo: anyways 

TyJo: what classes do we have together today?

Jish: just science and lunch :(

TyJo: that sucks :((

Jish: ikr :(

TyJo: can you come over after school?

Jish: I always have time for my best fren

TyJo: yay :3

Jish: we're not going to be friends anymore if you use that emoticon

TyJo: :(

Jish: I have to get ready :(

TyJo: same

Jish: see you at school <3

TyJo: later <3

Tyler got out of bed and got ready. He went to the kitchen for breakfast. He informed his mom that Josh is going to come over. After eating breakfast he said goodbye to his parents and siblings and headed out. He got into his car and put on the radio. The songs were okay. 

He arrived at school, sadly he couldn't say hi to Josh because he had to get to the other side of the school before the bell rang. His first period was math. One of his least favorite subjects. In the middle of the lesson he got bored so he pulled out his phone and texted the group chat.

TyJo: guys I'm lonely

peteachu: sucks for you

geesus: rip

ray gun: ryan can't stop talking about cheese wiz

IMNOT(SHORT)OKAY: ooh I'd pay to hear that

TyJo: I need a hug

Jish: okay

TyJo: yay

5head: gay

TyJo: I'm not

Jish: yeah same

5head: whatever you say...

Tyler put his phone back into his pocket. He asked the teacher if he could go to the restroom. He couldn't find Josh so he texted him.

TyJo: where are you

Jish: the restroom by the lab

TyJo: running

He started to run towards the lab. Once he saw Josh he slowed down a little. Josh noticed him and started running to Tyler. They both had their arms wide open. They ran into each other's arms and hugged for a minute giggling.

"I missed you," Josh said.  
"I missed you too," Tyler said looking like he was about to cry.

They spent the rest of the period talking, laughing and such. Tyler had to tell Josh everything about the song he started writing and Josh couldn't stop talking about his new light-up drumsticks he got. If you didn't know them you'd think that they're a couple. They already were a couple but they didn't realize it. The bell rang. They said their goodbyes and went back to their classes to get their bags. 

Tyler had his next lesson alone again, which sucked. He spent the whole lesson finishing his song. He had his third lesson with Frank and Josh.

"So, you and Gee," Tyler said wiggling his eyebrows at Frank.  
"What?" said Frank.  
"Are you two together?"  
"What? No?"  
"Sure you aren't," Tyler said sarcastically.  
"Let's not talk about it," Frank said nervously.  
"Whatever you say,"

The lesson went by quickly and the next one did too. 

It was lunch. Gerard, Pete, Patrick and Josh were already sitting at the table when Tyler arrived. He sat down at the table. They talked about shit.

"So did you and Frank fuck?" Pete said and Gerard almost choked on his lunch.  
"No!" Gerard almost shouted.  
"Then what did you do?"  
"Just making out, jeez," he said annoyed.

Suddenly somebody shrieks, it's Patrick. Tyler is just sitting there with the biggest smile on his face, looking like he's about to scream. 

"Why did you have to say anything, Pete?" Gerard said rubbing his eyes with his finger and thumb.

Tyler's last 3 lessons went by pretty quickly. The only interesting thing that happened was Gerard getting hit by a basketball in the head. It was really hilarious. Finally, it was time to go home.

When he got home he greeted his family and went to his room. He quickly did his homework and then texted Josh. 

TyJo: when are you coming?

Jish: I'll be there in 10 minutes

TyJo: yay

He locked his phone and put it on his nightstand. He walked over to the other side of his room to grab his ukulele and started playing a song he wrote. In about 10 minutes there was a knock on his door. Josh came into the room. Tyler put his ukulele aside and went to hug him.

"Hello to you too," Josh said.

They played video games and talked. Tyler played the song he was talking about earlier. Josh loved it. Tyler looked out the window and saw Ryan walking to Brendon's house, he decided to text him.

TyJo: going to brendon huh?

ryro: shouldn't you be sucking Josh's dick

TyJo: WE'RE BEST FRIENDS AND I'M NOT GAY

ryro: sure

TyJo: I'm not!!!!!!

ryro: Tyler you naive little shit

TyJo: whatever

TyJo: so when are you and brendon going to tell everyone?

ryro: soon

TyJo: you better!

ryro: okay I have to get dicked

ryro: bye

TyJo: #RYANISABOTTOM2K16

ryro: I SAID BYE

"What are you smiling at?" Josh said looking confused.  
"You'll see," said Tyler with a smirk on his face.  
"Okay anyways, wanna play happy wheels?"  
"I'm always up for some Sven and Spencer time," Tyler giggled.

They played late into the night. It was late and they were getting pretty tired.

"Tyler, can I sleepover?" Josh asked.  
"Yay sleepover!" Tyler cheered.

Because it was already late they decided to sleep. They laid down on Tyler's bed. Josh wrapped his arms around Tyler and Tyler snuggled into his chest. It was pretty normal for them to sleep like that. They both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i purposely went back and wrote a few words in so the word count would be 6666)


	7. Tyler and Josh are a married couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating. I've been super busy this week, but I'm gonna write a few chapters tomorrow. Also, this chapter is really bad bc I wrote it at school so yeah.
> 
>  
> 
> geesus - Gerard  
> IMNOT(SHORT)OKAY - Frank  
> ray gun - Ray  
> peteachu - Pete  
> tree stump - Patrick  
> 5head - Brendon  
> ryro - Ryan  
> TyJo - Tyler  
> Jish - Josh  
> milky way - mikey

It was the weekend. Patrick woke up and immediately texted pete.

tree stump: hey babe

Pete didn't reply so Patrick figured that he's still asleep. He went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. He made blueberry waffles. His phone buzzed.

peteachu: you woke me up :(

tree stump: good

tree stump: I'm making blueberry waffles 

peteachu: I'm running

There was a knock on the door. Patrick opened it to see a panting sleepy pete standing there.

"Waffles?" Patrick smiled at pete and held the door open.  
"Thanks, babe," Pete kissed Patrick and went into the kitchen. Ten minutes later the waffles were done. Pete ate them in lightning speed.  
"I love you," Pete said and went to hug Patrick "And your waffles," he giggled. 

They watched movies and wrote songs. Suddenly Patrick got an idea. He whipped his phone out and texted the group chat.

tree stump: do you guys want to come over and have a sleepover?

5head: what are we? 5?

TyJo: yay sleepover

Jish: I'm going bc tyler is going

milky way: can I come?

geesus: NO!

tree stump: yeah sure

geesus: why patrick

tree stump: come over at 7

He put his phone back into his pocket. 

"It's only 1, we could do something," Pete said smirking.  
"I see where you're going,"

Basically, they fucked. And then again. And again. Before they knew it it was 6PM. They quickly cleaned up, put pillows and blankets into the living room, and ordered pizzas. Josh and Tyler came first (note: this sounded so wrong).

 "Oh look it's the married couple," Pete said mockingly.  
"Oh shut up," Tyler said giving him an annoyed look. There was a knock on the door. It was Gerard, Mikey, Ray, and frank. Patrick let them in and when he was about to close the door Brendon rushed in sweaty and panting. 

"Why were you running?" Patrick asked.  
"There was a cat, I wanted to pet it but it started running after me," Brendon said panting between words.  
Everybody went to the living room. 

"Wheres Ryan?" Tyler asked looking at Brendon.   
"Don't know," he said nervously.

Tyjo: cheese wiz

ryro: you called

peteachu: where the fuck are you

ryro: oh the sleepover

ryro: gimme a minute

A while later somebody knocked on the door. Patrick opened it. Ryan looked like a mess but patrick didn't care. Finally, everyone was there. They all played video games watched movies and are pizza. Gerard and frank started making out. There was a lot of 'ew's' and mikey almost threw up. Patrick and Tyler screamed. Gerard and Frank stood up and went upstairs.

"You better don't have sex in my bed," Patrick said. Luckily they didn't.  
It was late and everyone fell asleep. Well except Pete and Patrick. There was a scream and the guys woke up.

"What was that?" Josh asked.  
"I don't know," said Ryan.  
"Where are Pete and Patrick?" Tyler said looking around. There was another scream.   
"I'm going to check upstairs," said Brendon. 

He went up the stairs. There was light coming out from the crack between the floor and the bathroom door. He quickly opened the door to see, as he told the guys, two midgets fucking in the shower. Patrick and Pete came down into the living room. Patrick was mortified but Pete was proud of himself.

"Sorry for waking you up," patrick said looking at the ground.  
"Patrick is a bottom," brendon said.  
"No, I'm not," Patrick said.  
"Yes, you are," Pete laughed.  
"Okay, can we go sleep now?" Patrick said laying down.

Everybody laid down and fell asleep. Patrick considers this the most embarrassing   
moment ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am officially dead.


	8. Dares ooh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another shit chapter. I wasn't feeling too good when writing it.
> 
>  
> 
> geesus - Gerard  
> IMNOT(SHORT)OKAY - Frank  
> ray gun - Ray  
> peteachu - Pete  
> tree stump - Patrick  
> 5head - Brendon  
> ryro - Ryan  
> TyJo - Tyler  
> Jish - Josh  
> milky way - mikey

Josh woke up, his and Tyler's limbs tangled. He untangled himself without waking Tyler up. Everybody except Patrick was still asleep and in the living room, so he figured that he's in the kitchen and went there. 

"Morning!" Josh said sitting down at the dining table.  
"Hey! Pancakes?" Patrick said while flipping a pancake on the pan.  
"Yes please!" 

Ray and Mikey walked in, they always woke up at the same time, it was weird but it was probably some kind of best friend bond or whatever Josh thought to himself. They sat down at the table and Patrick handed them a plate of pancakes each. They all talked and ate. 

Ryan came into the kitchen Brendon following him. 

"Hey," Ryan said sleepily.  
"Yo homos," Brendon said, his ADHD was out of control in the morning.  
"Brendon, you're the gayest person here," said Patrick.  
"Says the one who had a dick up his ass last night," Brendon fired back.  
"Touché," 

They each grabbed a plate of pancakes and went to sit down. Brendon was making fun of Patrick for catching him and Pete. He moaned like Patrick did and it woke up the rest of the guys. Josh couldn't stop laughing when Tyler, Pete, Frank, and Gerard came into the kitchen. They looked angry. Gerard went up to Brendon and slapped him.

"What was that for?" Brendon said rubbing his cheek.  
"You woke me up," Gerard said grabbing a plate of pancakes.

Josh fell from his chair because he was laughing so much. Tyler came up to him and held out a hand for Josh so he could get up. Josh stood up and he and Tyler hugged. They hugged every morning, it was their way of greeting each other. 

"Are you sure you're not dating?" Brendon asked raising an eyebrow.  
"We're not," Tyler said. This made Josh want to throw up. He didn't know why. Maybe he really does like Tyler, in a romantic way but he's sure Tyler doesn't feel the same way. 

Before they knew it was 7PM. They were bored to death. 

"Hey let's play truth or dare!" Pete exclaimed.  
"Lame!" said Brendon.  
"I think it's a great idea," said Ray.  
"Yeah it sounds fun," Josh said.

The rest of the guys nodded in agreement. They sat in a circle.

"Okay, Brendon, truth or dare?" Pete asked.  
"Truth,"  
"Have you ever kissed a guy"  
"Yeah," Brendon said nervously quickly looking at Tyler and Ryan. Luckily nobody noticed their exchange of looks.

The game continued. Ryan had to scream "I want jesus to put milk up my ass" out the window, Tyler told them about the time he said he is part lesbian instead of Lebanese, and so on. It was Brendon's turn.

"Josh, truth or dare?"  
"Dare," Josh said unsurely.  
"I dare you to kiss Tyler," Brendon said smirking.  
"What?"  
"You heard me,"

Josh glanced over at Tyler. They gave each other an 'oh well we have to' look and leaned in. It was quick but Josh felt like the happiest guy in the entire universe. It felt like they were kissing for an eternity but in reality, it was just two seconds. They pulled away, dazed. They guys were cheering. The game continued.

It was getting late and everybody had to go home. They said their goodbyes and went home. When Josh arrived at home he quickly ran up to his room and laid down on his bed. The only thing he could think about was the kiss. He finally fell asleep. That night he dreamed about Tyler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really mad at a classmate when writing this. So sorry for it being shit.


	9. Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE UPDATE WADDUP!!!
> 
> This is a super kinky chapter like woah i am disgusted with myself.
> 
>  
> 
> geesus - Gerard  
> IMNOT(SHORT)OKAY - Frank  
> ray gun - Ray  
> peteachu - Pete  
> tree stump - Patrick  
> 5head - Brendon  
> ryro - Ryan  
> TyJo - Tyler  
> Jish - Josh  
> milky way - mikey

Ryan wakes up nervous. This is the day he and Brendon are telling the guys that they're together. He takes his phone from the nightstand and texts Brendon.

ryro: I'm nervous

5head: same

ryro: let's go over it again

ryro: you sit at the table

ryro: then I'll come and I'll kiss you and sit down next to you

5head: yeah

5head: okay see you at school bye babe

ryro: later <3

He arrives at school. His first lesson is Biology with Brendon and Josh. Brendon couldn't stop mocking Josh for when he and Tyler kissed yesterday. Ryan tried to calm down before lunch. 

Three lessons passed. He stood outside of the cafeteria for a second and went in. He spotted everybody sitting at the table. He locked eyes with Brendon for a second. He started walking towards the table. Finally, he arrived at the table.

"Hey," Ryan said and kissed Brendon.   
"Hi," Brendon replies.

Ryan sits down. Everyone is completely speechless. Suddenly Patrick started screaming and Tyler gets up from the table and starts to jump around. 

"Did that really just happen?" Gerard asked completely shocked.  
"I'm not sure," said Ray.

The rest of the guys couldn't speak. After they weren't shocked anymore they congratulated them. 

The day went on. In history, Tyler was telling Ryan how happy he is for them. And in French Pete finally figured out why Ryan and Brendon were missing at lunch and other periods.

After school, they have all gone home. At home, Ryan practiced on his guitar and after a few hours, he made his homework. At about 6PM he texted Brendon to come over. Brendon was there within minutes. Luckily Ryan's parents weren't home. Ryan took Brendon's hand and lead him into his room. 

When they got into the room Brendon dropped his bag, closed the door and slammed Ryan against it. They started to make out messily. They moved from the door in the direction of the bed. Brendon pushed Ryan down onto the bed. He straddled Ryan's hips and they made out again. Ryan took Brendon's shirt off and started roaming his skin. Brendon moved from Ryan's lips to his jaw and then his neck. Ryan quickly took his shirt off breaking the kiss when pulling it over his head.

"Why don't you suck daddy off, hmm?" Brendon said smirking.  
"Yes, daddy," Ryan said looking up at Brendon with innocent eyes. 

Brendon laid down and Ryan knelt between his legs. Ryan started kissing his stomach and hips. He quickly unbuttoned and unzipped Brendon's jeans and took them off. Ryan looked up at Brendon waiting for him to give him a sign to go on. Brendon smiled and Ryan continued. He fumbled with the hem of Brendon's briefs before he slid them down. Brendon's dick sprang up.

"You're so big, daddy," Ryan said taking Brendon's dick in his hand.

He looked Brendon straight in the eyes when he took his length in his mouth. He started moving his head up and down flicking his tongue over the while one in a while. Brendon grabbed Ryan by the hair forcing Ryan to deepthroat him. Luckily Ryan had no gag reflex. Everytime Ryan's head went down Brendon thrusted his hips up face fucking the shit out of Ryan. Ryan pulled off strings of saliva coming from his mouth. He looked at Brendon again and bit his lip.

"Fuck me, daddy?" Ryan said voice weak.  
"You want daddy to fuck you, baby boy?" Brendon said voice low, eyes dark.  
"Yes please!" Ryan begged.  
"Okay, but only because you asked so nicely,"

Ryan laid down on his back. Brendon opened a drawer in the nightstand and fished out a bottle of lube. He put a drop on his fingers. He circled his fingers around Ryan's entrance. Ryan whimpered at the touch.

"I want you to be quiet until I tell you to stop, okay angel?" Brendon said. Ryan nodded.   
"I'm gonna start with two, I know you can take it, baby boy. You're such a little slut, aren't you." Brendon said and pushed two fingers in.

Ryan's hands flew up to his mouth. He knew if he made any noise he'd disappoint Brendon. Brendon started to push his fingers in and out scissoring them. After a minute he added another. He continued scissoring the. He brushed his fingers on Ryan's prostate. Ryan's hips bucked forward.

"You're so pretty like this, kitten," Brendon said "I'm gonna fuck you so hard and you will love it,"

Brendon lined up with Ryan and slowly pushed in letting Ryan adjust. Ryan grimaced at the burn. Brendon pulled out a bit.

"You don't have to be quiet anymore, kitten," Brendon said and roughly thrusted into Ryan all the way. Ryan screamed out. Brendon picked up a rhythm. He shifted the angle a few times before Ryan screamed again.

"Oh fuck, daddy, please right there," Ryan screamed out.

Suddenly their phones buzzed. Ryan was too dazed to notice. Brendon slowed down, grabbed his phone from the nightstand and unlocked it to see that someone texted the group chat.

peteachu: did you hear that?

geesus: do you mean someone screaming daddy?

peteachu: yeah

tree stump: I am disgusted

ray gun: same

milky way: my ears

IMNOT(SHORT)OKAY: somebody must be having fun

Jish: it came from somewhere near my house

TyJo: guys I looked out the window and I saw brendon in ryan's room

5head: ;)

geesus: wait that was ryan

peteachu: it kinda sounded like him

Brendon locked his phone and put it back on the nightstand. He started to thrust into Ryan harder than before hitting his prostate with every thrust. Ryan's eyes rolled back. He knew he couldn't take it much longer.

"I'm gonna cum," he barely managed to say.  
"Not yet, not before me, baby boy," Brendon ordered.  
"Yes, daddy,"  
"You're such a good little slut for daddy," 

Brendon thrusted in a few more times and came in Ryan.

"You can cum now," Brendon said and with that Ryan came all over their chest with a scream. Brendon pulled out and laid beside him for a minute. 

"I love you," Ryan said.  
"Love you too," said Brendon.  
"Shower?" Ryan asked.  
"You want daddy to fuck you again?"

They fucked in the shower again. Because it was pretty late they went to bed. Luckily Brendon had his school stuff in his bag so he didn't have to go home in the morning. They fell asleep tangled into each other, happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woopteedoop i want to die


	10. UPDATE CHAPTER

I am so sorry for not updating (you know school and my procrastination lvl is more than Dan Howell) . There will be new chapters soon. Stay tuned and stay alive. |-/


	11. Well fuck

So okay hi i just wanted to say that this fic won't continued bc i'm a fucking lazy can't who should just die bc i'm literally the trash of humanity so I'm sorry if you were waiting for another chapter but if i don't enjoy sth to 666% i will abandon it eventually so maybe imma do some one-shots bc i always have time and patience for one-shots okay maybe not but i'm always making up one-shots in my mind... at 3AM... on a school night... and i also develope them at school... maybe that's why my grades are so bad anyways i'm sorry for leaving this but i forgot? well that's all i wanted to say I'm sorry m8s stay meme-ing and stay alive |-/ for me bc i sure fucking won't stay alive with the allergies coming okay byeeeeeeeee

 

 

P.S.: i was too lazy to put dot's behind sentences and start the sentences with a capital letter


End file.
